Janel Parrish
Janel Parrish is an American actress, singer/songwriter and pianist. She is best known for playing Jade in the 2007 film Bratz: The Movie and her regular role as Mona Vanderwaal on the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. Life and Career Parrish first achieved fame in Hawaii as the winner of local talent contests. She got her start as a professional entertainer when she was cast as Young Cosette in the National Touring Company of Les Miserables, and later portrayed the same character in the Broadway production as well; the role showcased both her acting and singing abilities. She subsequently appeared in several community theater productions in Hawaii—most notably as "Scout" in Manoa Valley Theatre's revival of To Kill A Mocking Bird in 1998. Parrish got her first off-stage acting job as a minor role in 1999's four-part miniseries Too Rich: The Secret Life of Doris Duke. Shortly after, she appeared in two episodes of Baywatch as a young girl named Hina. In 2000 she was featured in Disney's made-for-TV live-action incarnation of the Pinoccio story entitled Geppetto. She then went on to appear as the character Vanessa in the short-lived sitcom The O'Keefes, as well as appearing in many Disney shows and made-for-TV movies on the Disney channel. Along with appearances on The Bernie Mac Show, Zoey 101 and The O.C.. One of her recent acting roles has been the theatrical Bratz motion picture, as one of the main characters, Jade. It is her first role in a theatrical motion picture as well as her first starring role. She also landed a recurring role in the hit NBC series Heroes. Parrish began playing piano at age six. At age 14, on January 3, 2003, she appeared on the 2003 remake of Star Search, performing the song "On My Own". In 2007, Parrish was signed to Geffen Records to produce her first album. Her first single, "Rainy Day", one that she has written, along with its music video, was released on July 7, 2007, and was also featured on the Bratz Motion Picture Soundtrack. She also makes a brief appearance in Prima J's "Rockstar" music video, which is also on the soundtrack. She also made an appearance in NLT's "She Said, I Said" music video. She provided background vocals for the song. Parrish was cast in a recurring as Mona Vanderwaal in the hit ABC Family TV series Pretty Little Liars based on the book series by Sara Shepard. In March 2012, Parrish was promoted to series regular for the third season. Parrish returned to her theater stage roots in Over the Moon Productions' intimate presentation of the Tony Award-winning Broadway musical Spring Awakening as Anna, and understudying for Lindsay Pearce, former contestant of The Glee Project, as Wendla. Gallery Orange!.jpg Stunning Janel.jpg Gorg Nel.jpg Jan P..jpg Nel.jpg Awjanel (1).jpg Awjanel (2).jpg Awjanel (3).jpg Awjanel (4).jpg Awjanel (5).jpg Hawai.jpg Janel+Parrish+DoSomething+org+VH1+2013+Something+OSlGgAm IsPl.jpg Janel-Parrish-Photo-By-Mark-Hussman-195x300.jpg Janel-Parrish-brave-premiere.jpg Janel-parrish-do-something-awards-2013-01.jpg Janel.jpeg Janel.jpg Janel548.jpg JanelParrish.jpg Janel 2.jpg Janel 33.jpg Janel Parrish 1.jpg Janel Parrish 2.jpg Janel Parrish 3.jpg Janel Parrish 4.jpg Janel TCAs13.jpg Janelparrish1.png Jnel8451.jpg Mona-Pretty-Little-Liars-1x02.jpg Monajanel44.png Normal bratz-cast.jpg Normal jpw 2013DoSomethingArrivals 007.jpg Red f.jpg Tumblr m4siy7aXrr1qjc8qxo1 400.jpg tumblr_mlc9b5VrSP1ryfjs3o2_r1_500.png JANEL.png JANEL1.png JANEL10.png JANEL11.png JANEL12.png JANEL13.png JANEL14.png JANEL15.png JANEL16.png JANEL17.png JANEL18.png JANEL19.png JANEL2.png JANEL20.png JANEL21.png JANEL22.png JANEL3.png JANEL4.png JANEL5.png JANEL6.png JANEL8.png JANEL7.png JANEL9.png parish.png Ian+Harding+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+2014+DPpzQ19GowMl.jpg janel-parrish-at-pretty-little-liars-panel-at-paley-fest_1.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4